


I like coffee.

by Kimmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Odin (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Sleepy Tony Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Tony was seventeen when he first tried coffee.He was nineteen when he learnt to say "I like coffee" in French, Portugese, Mandarin and Swahili.He was forty one when he learnt to say "I like coffee" in Agsardian.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 322
Collections: FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange





	I like coffee.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



Loki isn’t sure what coffee is, but he is sure he likes it. There are words on his wrist, in a weirdly crooked Asgardian script, that tell him what first words his soulmate will say to him, that mark him as lovable and loved. So even if Loki has no idea what coffee is, it must be something wonderful because Loki’s soulmate likes it.  
And above all, coffee is an amazing, amazing thing. Because coffee isn’t Asgardian. Loki doesn’t know what realm it belongs to. He will find out soon, he will begin his search for a coffee-loving soulmate, but for now, he knows his soulmate is from somewhere else, and while some would say it’s just another thing marking him as different, it means it’s exciting. Loki hates the Aesir and his culture. Another realm’s soulmate sounds much more appealing.   
And well. Soulmates are tricky. Having „How long have you been learning to be an oaf?” on your wrist may be unique, and „My name is Fandral!” pretty telling, but marks like „How are you?” or „What a beautiful day!” are not common and entirely, completely useless.   
Loki is grateful for his Asgardian coffee. Soon, he will discover that coffee is from Midgard (a hindrance, human lifespans are horribly short but it’s nothing Loki can’t fix) and nothing much unusual - this could make his words less unique but the Asgardian script on his wrist is an inexplicable sign the words will be spoken in his native language. He knows Volstagg’s soulmate is Vanir and her words were in their script. So as common as coffee may be on Midgard, Loki doesn’t lose the faith, because he is sure humans speaking in Asgardian, or even knowing aliens are real, are much more unique.  
Loki also understands the tedious wait that may be ahead of him, considering the aging difference between humans and Aesir - who knows at what point in his life they will meet? His soulmate may not even be born yet.   
Nevertheless, having completed his first research and settling into the knowledge he can get right now, the first thing Loki does is travel to Midgard and get himself a cup of this magical coffee that will mark the love of his life.  
It’s disgusting.  
He drinks the whole cup anyway.  
***  
Loki learns that coffee doesn’t have to be disgusting. It comes in different flavors, including caramel, which is apparently just burnt sugar, but liquid and delicious. Coffee can also be prepared by oneself, and it doesn’t even require electricity - which is scarce on Asgard (unless you’re Loki’s oaf of a brother) and even if achievable by magic, much more bothersome than fire.   
So Loki learns all about frothing milk (he’s been assured it works on goat milk too, much more popular in his homeland), flavoring syrups (he buys a full case), and the wonders of chocolate shavings (great to be eaten without coffee as well) and after those wonderful lessons, Loki buys himself an italian coffee machine called moka pot, that he can take home and that comes in a dashing green (Loki hopes his soulmate likes green - otherwise his heart may get broken) and since then, he gets to make himself a cup every morning.   
***   
The morning Loki’s life is about to change, Loki drinks a cappuccino with hazelnut syrup, blissfully unaware of the fact Heimdall will happily commit treason for Thor’s fancy. By the time they are standing on the bridge and it opens for them, it’s too late for Loki to turn around and run back.  
It crosses his mind, briefly. To just tell Odin. Admit it was just mischief, and admittedly a questionable but well-meant plan to show Thor’s unfit for the throne, that Heimdall was never supposed to let them-- but they’re already standing in the snow, and Loki’s entire life is about to crumble. He just doesn’t know it yet.  
And yet, at the end of the long fall, Loki doesn’t know yet either, there are loving arms waiting to catch him.   
***   
Tony often thinks around his soulmark.   
He doesn’t believe it makes him a freak. It’s just another riddle to him, another mystery to solve, another mathematical equation. Tony thrives on a challenge and it doesn’t lose its appeal even after years without finding anyone who wouldn’t speak the words on his wrist.  
Words he has no clue what they mean.  
The script looks nordic, a bit similar to Icelandic, except some letters don’t fit and the words don’t exist in any language known on Earth. Tony doesn’t believe in aliens as the green little creatures but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t believe there’s life out there.   
He’s pretty sure he is a living proof of that.   
When he becomes a superhero that faith cements itself because if he can be something great, if the Hulk can exist, if Captain America can still be alive? Then certainly, there can be a race out there who gave birth to a person who can love Tony with all their heart.  
And then he meets Thor.   
And he knows.  
***   
He doesn’t think much about his soulmate during the invasion (liar) because there are more important things to think about when there’s aliens attacking Earth (liar) than whether those aliens maybe know someone who can love Tony.  
(Pepper met Happy two years earlier. Tony had known them both for years and he has no idea why didn’t they know each other but well. They carried their words, and both their words were complaints about Tony. But it’s fine.)  
But even if he thinks about the fact aliens are real (and some of them are terrifying) anyway, he has no time to ask. Until finally, everything is over, Bruce assures them Loki doesn’t need to be subdued anytime soon, shawarma is served and Thor is right there, (even if his vambraces won’t allow anyone to peak his mark) so Tony just thrusts his wrist at him.  
„Hey, buddy, can you read that?”  
Thor’s entire face lights up.  
„Friend Tony! I wasn’t aware you have an Asgardian soulmate!”  
And Tony’s heart soars.  
His words say „I know you.” and it answers none of his questions (he’s famous internationally but intergalactically?), but Tony is fine because finally, finally, there’s a destination.  
***   
Loki seems different as Thor packs him into chains and takes him to Asgard but Tony doesn’t think much about it because he was invited himself! Apparently Thor needs to send Loki back first though and then come back for him because the Tessaract thingy he has only takes two at a time. Garbage alien technology.   
It takes about fifteen minutes for Thor to go to Asgard and leave Loki, and then 30 seconds to take Tony, and suddenly he is standing in a big courtyard made of white stone and damn. Maybe not so garbage alien technology.  
Tony is invited to Loki’s trial and finds out Loki is actually innocent and apparently Tony’s nuke killed the big purple guy who tortured him into attacking Earth. Well. Maybe he needs to thank the council. ...Not that he ever will do that aloud.  
But Loki is the furthest thing on Tony’s mind because he is allowed to access the Asgardian library! And he buries himself in all the tomes about alien linguistics until he can pronounce his own soulmark and then proceeds to teach himself how to flawlessly pronounce the one sentence he knows in almost every human language and will learn in every cosmic language soon.  
***   
„I like coffee.”  
„I know you.”  
***  
Tony was surprised that Asgard has a moka pot but he was grateful nonetheless. Every morning he would come down to the kitchens and make himself a cup, not really questioning the very earthly equipment.  
Except tonight Tony didn’t really sleep, so he ended up in the kitchen in a zombie-like state and earlier than before. That’s probably why, seeing a tall, dark-haired figure making coffee, he didn’t really think much of what to say except his proudly learnt new words.  
„I like coffee.”  
His accent was still wonky but it was unmistakable Asgardian, just as the words that answered him, somehow sounding exactly as elegant as the cursive on his wrist.  
„I know you.”  
Loki turned and Tony’s eyes must have still been a picture of confusion, because he showed mercy, offering the cup to him. Tony took a sip and grimaced.  
„Too much sugar?”  
„No. You dumped coconut syrup into this, didn’t you? Thanks.” He handed the cup back. „My arc reactor gives this weird coconut aftertaste. Can’t stand it since. Well, it’s still caffeine, and I’m more alive. ...hi?”  
Loki quirked an eyebrow.  
„Man of Iron.”  
„Loki the Conqueror.”  
The alien winced. Tony immediately backtracked.  
„Sorry. That was kinda insensitive. I get it, you know. Been through something like that myself. Stuck me in a cave, tortured for three months... Not exactly my best moment.”  
Loki just nodded, thoughtful.  
„So... You like coffee.”  
„Yeah. Maybe I can take you out for one?”  
„Not here in Asgard, I’m afraid. I am the only one who can offer you the beans of life withing the nearest three galaxies.”  
Tony smirked.  
„Well, then I guess you should take me out for a cup. Maybe to your rooms?”  
***   
Tony was seventeen when he first tried coffee.   
He was nineteen when he learnt to say "I like coffee" in French, Portuguese, Mandarin, and Swahili.  
He was forty one when he learnt to say "I like coffee" in Asgardian.  
He was forty two when he learnt sometimes „I like coffee” means „I love you”.  
He never turned forty three, exactly. He always imagined golden apples would have to be eaten raw to work, but turns out they made a fantastic apple pie to go with a cup of coffee.


End file.
